Field
The present invention relates to anaerobic curable compositions, such as adhesives and sealants, containing blocked (meth)acrylic acid compounds. The blocked (meth)acrylic acid compounds are labile (meth)acrylic acid compounds having an acetal linkage, which cleaves to release (meth)acrylic acid during anaerobic cure. In this way, the block (meth)acrylic acid compounds act as an adhesion promoter thereby promoting adhesion to various substrates.